Their Concrete Angel
by BTRluver
Summary: One-shot: will they find out their friend's abuse before it's to late based on Concrete Angel By: Martina McBride teen fiction. My first one-shot


**My first on shot!**

**Warning: violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or Concrete Angel by: Martina McBride**

* * *

><p>Emily was in her car, in front of her high school. She was so amazed it was already the end of her second to last week of her senior year and soon she would be eighteen and away from her horrible father, last night he broke her arm while hitting her with a broom handle and now she had on a bright green cast.<p>

She walked up to her friends in her huge sweatshirt and jeans. While all her friends got to wear their shorts and tank tops she had to be suffering through all of these sweats to hide her secret. She has never gone to the beach, or an amusement park during the summer because it would be to hot and everyone would see her bruises and scars all over her body.

"Hey Em, what happened to your arm?" asked her one of her best friends, Derek Morgan.

"Oh, you know clumsy me fell over my feet again and broke my arm," answered Emily.

"Did you get that bruise from falling too?"

"What?" Emily asked, she thought she covered all her visible bruises with makeup before she left the house.

"The one on your neck, right here," Morgan answered pointing to her bruise near the back of her head where she wouldn't be able to see in a mirror.

"Oh, yes I did. I hit the back of my head," Emily quickly lied. In reality it was her father that hit her with a wooden spoon.

"So, what should we do this weekend?" asked JJ.

"We should go to the beach, it would be fun last beach day before the end of school," answered Hotch.

"Sounds good because I won't see you guys a lot during the next four years," agreed Reid.

"Yeah because Mr. Yale will be out of state," laughed Garcia.

Everyone laughed. Spencer was the only one who got accepted to an out of state school the rest were going to universities in California.

"I can't go, my mom is out of town and my dad will never let me go sorry," Emily said quickly before she walked away quickly saying something about having to go to her locker before class.

"Well that was weird," said Rossi when Emily was out of sight.

"Yeah, and she must be so hot, why is she wearing all of those clothes," asked Morgan.

"I don't know but the bell will be ringing soon and we all have careers, so let's go," answered JJ.

When they got to class the teacher, Mr. Kramer, told them all to take a seat in the desk arranged in a giant circle. When Emily walked in he noticed she had a slight limp to her step he thought it was weird but decided to just ignore it. "Alright everyone today we are all going to go around the room and you are going to tell us what you are going to major in, and why," announced Mr. Kramer, "Derek, you first, then we will go around the room."

"Ok well I want to major in physical education, and I want to go professional in football because I love to play I have for a long time and can't imagine a life without football in it," answered Morgan sounding nervous, he never liked to go first. Derek was the star quarterback at the school and they have been unbeatable since he joined the team.

Hotch was next,"I am going into pre-law because I want to help people out during hard times and help prove people are innocent."

"I'm going to major in writing because I want to become a report and get a story to the people of the community," announced JJ, after Hotch finished.

"I believe I'm going to go into pre-med because I want to help people who are sick, I will most likely become a surgeon," said Reid in a nervous tone, he never liked to speak in front of people.

Garcia was next, "I'm going to do computer science because I love computers and want to work wit them all the time."

"I am going to major in literature and become a writer," announced Rossi.

Everyone else in the class went.

Now last is Emily, "I want to major in criminal justice and become a federal agent because I want to put away the guilty and keep the innocent safe," Emily answered. Just then the bell rang and everyone left.

The rest of the day was uneventful, everyone hung out at lunch and it seemed Emily was back to normal. She was laughing and having a good time.

After school Emily left for home and thanked God when she saw her father was not at home. She entered the house and went upstairs to her room and started her homework.

Her father got home at around nine o'clock that night and he was completely drunk. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a few beers and drank them within thirty minutes when he was finished he called his daughter down. When she got down stairs he played target practice with her and chucked the beer bottle at her with full force. He hit her one time, but this was one of his favorite activities so she had a lot of practice dodging them.

When he ran out of bottles he decided to use his fists. He shoved back her against the wall and punched her in the stomach until she couldn't stand any longer and fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away to the stairs but she didn't make it anywhere because he kicked her in the stomach. Emily couldn't move any longer and was coughing up blood. She was just was waiting until her would knock her out.

Her father went to kick her again but he fell and passed out.

Emily took the opportunity to move towards the stairs, it took her an hour but she made it to her room and on to her bed. Her dad normally didn't wake up till morning after he passed out, but tonight he did.

When he got up and she wasn't there he was furious he grabbed a knife and went upstairs to find her.

When he got up the stairs his daughter was asleep on her bed, but that wasn't good enough he wanted her to suffer so her woke her up and grabbed her hair and pulled out of the bed. Emily got up and elbowed her father so he let go of her hair and went to the stairs as fast as she could. But she wasn't fast enough and he tripped her and made her fall down the stairs. With a big scream she tumbled down breaking multiple bones and cracking her head open in the process. By the time she was at the bottom she was a broken and bloody mess on the ground, barely alive.

He went up to his slowly fading daughter and plunged the knife into her stomach grabbed the keys to the car and left never to be seen again.

The next morning all of Emily's friends were at Derek's house getting ready to go to the beach. They were all excited to go but really wished that Emily would come. They all knew by now she never went out during the summer with them, but this was their senior year and they wanted her to come just this once.

"We should call her," said Derek.

"Ok, I will," announced JJ. She took out her phone and out it on speaker. It kept ringing then went to voicemail. JJ hung up the phone and looked concerned.

"That's weird she always answers her phone, should we go over," asked Garcia, and everyone nodded.

They all got into a car and headed over to the house. When they got there only Emily's car was in the drive way, they all got out and went up to the door and knocked. No one came to the door, so they tried the doorknob and it was open. They slowly entered the house and looked in the living room.

Garcia gasped when she saw blood and broken glass on the floor, they started walking toward the back where the stairs were and when they made it there everyone started to cry. There on the ground was Emily one on their best friends surrounded by blood and knife in her stomach. They all ran forward to her dead figure. Derek moved the bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Who did this to Emily?" questioned Garcia.

"I think it was her Dad, he was the only one supposed to be home with her this weekend and look around he's not here," answered Hotch in a discussed tone, he never liked Emily's dad, none of her friends did. He was always drinking and yelling at her, when they came over to her house. They had rarely come over anymore; she always went to their houses.

"Remember how she just broke her arm, whenever she is hurt she always says she was clumsy, but think about it she has never fell or tripped in front of us," thought Reid, thinking about all the times she has walked up to them one morning with a broken bone.

"How did we not see this was happening? She always had broken bones and wearing long sleeves even in the summer," questioned JJ, grabbing Emily's pale hand.

They all shook their heads they had no idea how they didn't see this was happening. It was so obvious when they thought about it.

"We have to call the police," Hotch said as he took out his phone and dialed the number. He talked to the police about what happened and they said they would be there in a five minutes.

When they got to the house, the police all took the teenagers outside and took witness statements. Within ten minutes, the corner was wheeling Emily's body in the body bag outside towards the truck.

JJ was trying to run forward towards her best friend's body just to see her one more time but Derek and Reid held her back. They all had tears rolling down their cheeks. They had no idea what they were going to do. They had all known each other since kindergarten, they were almost siblings, how were the supposed to go on without their best friend, their sister.

On Monday at school and everyone was saying sorry to them every time they passed.

It was like that all week and before they knew it, it was Friday and Emily's funeral day. The friends were the closed people to family that went. A lot of the school came and so did most of the school staff.

It came time to give a speech and the friends decided to do it together since they knew they wouldn't make it through doing it them selves. So they were all standing in front of the crowd, dressed in black. Both JJ and Garcia were crying their eyes out so they couldn't talk at all so Derek decided to say what they wrote.

"We met Emily in Kindergarten, and we have all been best friends since. It seems weird now to think we will never see her again. She always had a huge smile on her face, and it was contagious. Even when we were having a bad day she could make us smile and laugh. She always had the biggest heart we have ever seen and we always wanted to be more like her in that way. When she got older she wanted to become a federal agent and put away people who hurt others. We never understood that, for one she was so small we never knew how she was going to tackle someone, and we could never understand how she wanted to risk her life to put away the killers. But we understand now why it was so important she wanted to give the families closure. So now that she is in heaven I hope that she will help us to do what she wanted to do, help others, in what ever we decide to do in the future and I hope that in ten years she will be smiling down on us proud of what we have done and what we will do because for the rest of our live what we do will not only be for us but also for the memory of Emily."

**Ten years later:**

The team boarded the jet, they just another serial killer and got them off the streets. This guy was beating up and killing high school girls in their senior year, with black hair and brown eyes.

Derek, JJ, Hotch, Reid, Garcia, and Rossi were sitting on one side of the jet being completely quiet thinking about their dead friend. They could only think about her all week. Today was the tenth year anniversary of her funeral, and they couldn't stop thinking about what she would be like if she were still here.

She was the reason they joined the BAU, and the reason they were saving peoples lives. Right after her funeral they all decided to change their major to some form of criminal justice and right after they graduated from college joined the FBI. They thought about her everyday because of that.

And just liked they hoped Emily was looking down on them today and couldn't be prouder of her friends and all they have done to help the country.

That went both ways because even though she was gone the team couldn't be more proud of all that Emily made them become. Their best friend, their sister, their inspiration, their concrete angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
